With ever increasing size of wind turbine blades, manufacturing, transportation and installation of wind turbine blades become more and more challenging. Therefore, intensive research and development activities regarding segmented rotor blades of a wind turbine are present. A segmented rotor blade is characterized in that it comprises at least two rotor blade segments which are connected with each other by a joint prior to operation of the wind turbine.
One example of such a segmented rotor blade is given in the international patent application WO 2006/056584 A1. Therein, a segmented rotor blade with a connection piece for connecting the two rotor blade segments is disclosed. Both rotor blade segments are connected with the connecting piece by bolted joints.
Another example of a segmented rotor blade is given in the international patent application WO 2007/131937 A1. Therein, both rotor blade segments are connected directly with each other, again via a plurality of bolted joints.
A third example of a segmented rotor blade is given in the international patent application WO 2013/083451 A1. Here again, two rotor blade segments are connected directly with each other by means of a plurality of bolted joints.